


The Visitor (Lumity AU)

by AutumnFields_Kris



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFields_Kris/pseuds/AutumnFields_Kris
Summary: In a world magic exists, Luz Noceda attends a high school where she is bullied relentlessly because of her "curse". Luz is not able to cast magic spells by hand so she is forced to active glyphs she draws on paper.With her mom constantly putting down Luz because of her weirdness and curse, she gains a depression.There was one thing keeping her from leaving this world, her friendship with Gus and Willow. But, when Willow and her biggest bully, Boscha, suddenly start dating, her world crumbles.It puts a dent in their friendship, not only with Willow but with Gus as well. Luz sees this as a sign as Willow and Luz getting tired of her weirdness. Although, Willow and Gus never state this, it what causes Luz to go over the edge.Looking for an easy way out, she finds and article about a haunted house called the "Blights Mansion". The article stated that anyone who has entered has never returned and was claimed dead.Thats all she needed to hear.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park
Comments: 78
Kudos: 454





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic contains themes of abuse, self harm, and suicide. If you are sensitive to theses topics please be careful and do what you must.
> 
> Please give me critique. I know I need it. 
> 
> Also, I hope you like it.

_ Everything has changed. I thought I was stable, I thought I was happy. Surprise, surprise, I guess fate just hates me.  _

_ Why does this happen to me? Why was I born like this? Why do I have to be so  _ **_weird_ ** _?  _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.  _ It's Monday,  _ I thought to myself.  _ Another week of suffering _ . 

Getting ready just feels so basic to me. All I have to do wash my face, put on my clothes and go to my hell, school. 

When I’m finished I walked downstairs to see that my mother was standing by the counter. 

“Mama, I’m going to school now.” 

“Ok Luz, see you after school. Oh wait, I have something to tell you. I finally found a place that may be able to help you with your… ‘charm’.” 

_ Of course by ‘charm’ she’s referring to my weirdness.  _

“You might start going in a month or so.” 

“Oh… ok. Thanks mom. Glad to see you are concerned about me in some way for once.” 

“Excuse me-” 

“Te quiero mama.” 

I grabbed my broomstick and started to fly to school. 

_ Is that all she cares about, the way I act. Does she even know what happens to me at school? Does she even care?  _

When I arrived at school I got the usual. 

Trying to get to my first class peacefully, then being bullied by one of Boscha’s friends. Usually, this is the part when my ‘friends’ Willow and Guz would stand up for me but not anymore. 

They walk on by me, Boscha with them and her holding Willow's hand with Guz following them. They don’t even look at me. 

Of course one of my only friends and my main bully started dating, of course. Fate really does hate me doesn’t it?

Classes are just boredom for me. It’s not like I pay attention. Besides, if I am ever called up to give a demonstration of some spell, people will only laugh at me for the way I cast them. 

Maybe this is why Guz and Willow got tired of me. They got tired of people always asking them “why are you friends with that weird person?”. They got tired of people not being fond of them because of me. They got tired of my weirdness. 

They got tired of  **me** .

“Hey Mr. Abonantion Teacher, may I go use the restroom?”

“Ok Luz.” he answered. 

This is the usual, ditch class and sit in the bathroom with only my phone and mind left to entertain me. 

As I searched through my insta feed, somehow I was led to the random article about a haunted mansion. I’m not usually into stuff like this but this was different. 

It says that a family called the Blights were assassinated by their victims' family members in their mansion. So I guess they were murderers of some kind. I looked it up on youtube to see if anyone made a video about this. 

Surprisingly, there were a lot of videos on this but most of them were pretty old. 

As I started doing more digging, I found another article about it. This one had said that this assination occurred in the 1910’s. It also had said that the house hadn’t been explored in over 50 years and anyone that did explore it had been reported dead. 

_ Sounds good to me.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Luz found was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I did not expect anyone to read this anytime soon. Thank you guys so much. 
> 
> I feel so happy, but also awkward lol. 
> 
> :D 
> 
> P.S: this one is a bit longer

Although I try my hardest not to ditch class, today was the exception. Not only did I want to end things, I was also curious. 

Luckily for me the mansion is only a two hour walk away. I know that's a while but flying there should be a lot faster. 

The thought of dying never scared me. I don’t really care what happens, all I know is that I won't have to deal with bullying, life, depression and other crappy things. 

Wait a minute, how did those people actually die? 

_ Maybe I should go a little slower... _ I thought 

But seriously, how did they die? That thought never occurred to me. 

I mean did the ghosts kill them? Did they gain a curse? Did part of the mansion collapse on them? 

_ I kinda wanna turn around… NO! Don’t chicken out! _

Even though I prepared to die, I certainly was not prepared for how. I really didn’t think about this. 

_ What if I'm tortured, what if it's really painful… Oh god I'm scared.  _

Great. Now the fear is starting to set in. 

_ But I’m not turning around,  _ I thought.  _ I can't keep living like this anyway. What's the worst that could happen, right? _

When I arrived, that’s when the fear  **really** started to set in. I haven’t even seen a ghost yet. 

The mansion looks really creepy and abandoned. At this point, I would rather die from something in there crushing me then find a ghost or something. 

I was completely ready to turn round but not ready to go back to the way things are. Hell, I didn’t even leave a note. That should be enough to tell everyone I really don’t care about what they do or think once I’m going. 

I would be flattered if anyone bothered to shed a tear. I would be surprised if I even got a funeral. Knowing how ashamed my mother is of me and my weirdness, she would probably cremate my body and forget about it. 

Other people may not see the way she treated me but I surely do. The only thing she's good is wearing a mask when people are around. 

When I walked inside what I am assuming was the front door, there were cobwebs  **everywhere** **_._ ** Never in my life had I seen a more abandoned place. 

I had no idea how I was going to do this. Was a ghost supposed to kill me or something . That's all I can think of. 

_ Welp, time to find a ghost.  _

I explored pretty much all of it. I kept looking for a ghost but no luck. 

“Hello?! Anyone here!?” I shouted, “Anyone please!? Yes ghosts I’m talking to you!” 

“I just need someone to end my suffering please! Please…” 

Before I even noticed tears started coming down my face. 

_ Why when I try anything I fail. Even at something pathetic like this. Finding someone or something else to kill me because I am too much of a coward to do it myself.  _

I decided to just leave and find another way. 

Before I went out of the door, I accidentally knocked over a picture. 

I picked up the picture. It was a photo of a girl. The photo was in black in white so I couldn’t really make out any features. 

I also noticed that I had broken the glass on the photo. 

Anyways, I continued to leave. I was about to go out through the doors again but they suddenly shut. 

I tried and tried to open them but it seems they were locked shut. 

When I turned around to find a floating figure with glowing yellow eyes. As it started to take shape more I noticed that it was the girl from the photo, meaning she was a ghost. 

Fear started to kick in so I started running around the mansion, completely forgetting about why I came here. 

Suddenly I was lifted into the air by a strange force and pulled back to where I was. 

I was now facing the ghost. 

“Why are you here mortal?” She asked, 

“I-I..” 

“Well?” 

Remembering my reason for coming, I finally gained some courage. 

“I want you to kill me!” 

The ghost suddenly had a very confused expression on her face.

“Excuse me?”

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once I was happy to have a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I apologize for the lengths of each chapter being all over the place. It's hard for me to keep that consistent.

“I want you to kill me!” 

The ghost suddenly had a very confused expression on her face.

“Excuse me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally get summoned just to be asked to kill someone. Wow, everyone knows everything apparently. 

This girl looked so terrified but determined. 

_ What the hell am I supposed to say!? _ __   
  


I was so surprised that I hadn't realized I had stopped making her float. 

“Ouch!” She said, 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drop you.” 

“It’s fine.” She responded as I helped her up,

“You're that girl from the photo, aren't you?” she asked, 

“Yes, my name is Amity Blight.” 

“Hey Amity, my name is Luz Noceda.” 

“Now that we know each other,” I began, “Luz, why did you ask me to kill you?” 

“I..” She put her head down, “My reason doesn’t matter, just please get it over with.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t and won’t do that.” 

“Why?” she asked, 

“Well first of all I’m not a murderer and I don’t want to make this house dirtier than it already is, considering I'm stuck here now.” 

“You’re stuck here?” 

“Yes, thanks to you summoning me. Now I can’t go back.” 

“Im sorry, I really didn’t mean to summon you. I was actually about to leave.” 

“Wait a minute!” 

“What?” she asked, 

“Where did you get the idea that I was a murderer?” 

“Oh heh…” she began, “From an article about your dead family.”

“Show me.” 

“Ok.” 

She pulled out this strange thing out of her pocket. 

“What's that?” I asked curiously, 

“It's a phone.” She answered, 

I watched her very closely as she made it go bright and swiped her finger across it. 

“How are you doing that?” 

“You died a long time ago, technology has changed a lot since then. Anyways,” she handed me the ‘phone’, “read.” 

She wasn't lying, it had said we were a family of murderers. It had everything correct, except saying all of us were murderers. 

“I'm surprised at how accurate this is, except the fact that it’s saying we were all killers.” 

“I find it funny someone from this incident is criticizing this article.” 

“Anyways,” she began as she put her phone in her pocket, “Are you gonna kill me or not?” 

“I just said I’m not a murderer. Besides, what did you think was gonna kill you?” 

“I don’t know. I mean, as long as i die in the end,” she began as she turned around to face the door “I don’t care.” 

She opened the door and began to walk out. 

“It was really nice meeting you Blight but if you aren’t gonna kill me I have no reason for being here. And besides, I don’t need another person to hate me. So, goodbye.” 

"Wait!" 

"Do you need something Blight?" 

"I- No, never mind. Just go." 

She turned around and smirked at me. 

"Ill see you tomorrow!" She shouted at me, 

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" 

_Hopefully she doesn't come tomorrow. As if I care anyway._


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I found a friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SELF HARM AHEAD (SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN EARLIER) 
> 
> Sorry I hadn't updated in a while.
> 
> I have just been busy with schoolwork.

When I arrived home, it was already evening. I noticed there was a note left on the fridge. 

It was from my mom.  _ Luz I will be working overnight, so you have the house to yourself,  _ it read. 

_ YES!  _

Nothing is better than being home alone. Even though, being left alone with your own thoughts is the worst. 

Usually this is when I would lay down and have really depressing thoughts but today was different. 

All I can think about is that Amity girl. Maybe I’m just desperate for a friend but she was so  _ unique  _ to me. 

Her beautiful eyes, her brown hair, her slightly tsundere personality made me happier. 

I’m actually looking forward to going to see her tomorrow, even if she doesn’t want to see me. 

Maybe I did find a friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

_ That girl, she was so strange. Wait, why am I thinking about her!? _ _  
  
_

Ever since yesterday I haven’t been able to get my mind off of that stupid girl. 

Although I do like company, I don’t enjoy  **her** company. Not like I need her anyways. 

But, because of her I'm stuck here with nothing to do but read. Wonderful. 

“Sup Blight.” I turned around to see that girl again. 

“Oh it’s you.” I replied, “Why are you here again?” 

“School is pretty boring, and besides.” She began to walk up to me, “You still haven’t killed me yet.” 

“I already told you I won’t. I’m not like my parents.” 

“So only your parents were murderers?” 

“Yes. I wouldn't do such a thing to anyone, even you.” 

  
  


She gave me a surprised expression. 

“It’s somehow weird to hear something that genuine comes from a ghost. Anyways,” she began as she sat next to me “whatcha reading?” 

I immediately hid the book behind my back. “None of your business.” 

“Aw come on, can I please see?” She asked, 

“Fine.”I hesitantly gave her the book. 

Her face immediately lit up as she said, “Is this the first book in  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ series?!” 

“Yes it is.” 

“Wow.” she said and she began to flip through the book “Everything is in black and white.” 

“I believe this is the first version.” 

“This is so cool, I should bring my book to compare.” 

“These books were really popular when they first came out.” 

We talked and talked for hours about this book series. It was a lot of fun. As she was talking I noticed there was something on her right arm. 

“Hey Luz,” I interrupted, “What are those lines on your right arm.” 

She suddenly lost all happy expressions on her face. 

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: curse word and self harm

(Luz POV)

_ WHY!? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO NOTICE!? _

“Uhh,” I began, “It was because of a cat.” 

“For some reason I don’t believe you.” 

_ Damn it!  _

“It's nothing, I promise.” 

She started to stare at me hardcore. 

“Luz,” she began, “do you believe that keeping promises are important?” 

“I guess so. I mean it kinda depends on-” 

_ What a sneaky little-  _

“Anything to tell me, Noceda?” 

“I’m not obligated to tell you anything.” I replied sternly, “I literally came here yesterday asking you to kill me, you should have seen this coming-” 

She had the audacity to grab my right arm. 

“Are these recent?” She asked as she examined the cuts on my arm. 

I immediately snatched my arm away. 

“It’s really none of your business. Leave me alone.” 

“Luz,” she began as she approached me, “If you want to talk to me, you are free too. Besides, it’s not like I can tell anyone else. I’m stuck here.” 

_ Why won’t she leave me alone!? _

“I SAID IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AMITY!” 

Amity stood back in fear and said, “I’m only trying to help you.”

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP! NOW F#$@ OFF!” 

Tears started to roll down her face. 

_ What have I done?  _

“Fine.” she began, “Please do one thing for me. Don’t  **ever** come back.” 

Then she floated and passed through one of the walls. 

_ Why am I like this? _

When I arrived home, my mother was standing in the kitchen. Before I could make it to my room she said, “Where do you think you are going? We need to talk.” 

“No we don’t-” 

“Luz, disobeying your mother isn’t what you would call normal. I didn’t think you could get much worse than you already are.” 

“Why are you treating me like this!?” I asked, “Do I even mean anything to you!?” 

She stood still and looked hesitant to answer. 

“I don’t know about that. The one thing I do know is that you would mean more to me if you weren’t so  **weird** .” 

“WHY CAN’T I BE MYSELF AND BE HAPPY!?” I snapped at her, “I DIDN’T ASK TO BE THIS WAY, AND YET, YOU ACT LIKE IT’S MY FAULT!” 

“It is your fault. Stop showing so much emotion.” 

“I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE UPSET! THIS ISN’T HOW YOU TREAT YOUR DAUGHTER!” 

I stormed upstairs, and began to cry. 

_ Why do I have to go through this? First Amity is mad at me now my mom. I can’t do this anymore.  _

_ I wish I could disappear.  _


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish she would come back.

(Amity POV) 

_ Why, WHY did I have to be so pushy!? Amity, you idiot.  _

Ever since that day, all I can think about is her. How I hurt her, what I did. I’ve never felt so guilty. 

She hasn’t come back to see me in weeks. 

_This is all my fault..._ I thought. _I_ _was being pushy. She was right, it’s none of my business anyway._

I’m so worried about her. But why? 

I never cared about most people but she’s different. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen a single girl in years but, maybe I like her. 

_ NO! No way. I only knew her for almost over a month. Wait, why am i paying so much attention!?  _

_ I haven’t liked any girl since when I was alive. Maybe it’s possible to be myself now.  _

No one’s stopping me, right? 

“AMITY!? ARE YOU HERE!?"

_ Is that her? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short. I will try to post a longer chapter tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to upload a new chapter every other day.

(Amity POV) 

I went to the front door to find Luz standing there. 

“Hey,” she began, “I know you never told me to come back but I really needed to see you again.” 

She seemed to be holding back tears. 

“I really needed someone to talk to and-” 

Before I even realized, I had flown over to her and hugged her very tightly. 

She was stunned, but ended up hugging me back. 

“I'm sorry!” I cried, “I was being intrusive and I’m so sorry!” 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.” 

We hugged for a couple or more minutes until she let go. 

“Are we good now?” she asked, 

“Yea, we are.” I answered, 

“Well,” she said as she grabbed my hand, “Can I tell you why I want to leave this world?” 

_ SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND.  _

I was so flustered that I could only say, “Sure.” 

She found a chair and sat down. 

“I bet you can tell I'm pretty weird, like unnaturally weird-” 

“No you’re not”, I interrupted, “oh I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Anyways, because I’m weird I am bullied at school.” she took a deep breath, “I did have two friends who helped me get over the bullying but, I guess they got sick of me. On top of that I don’t have the best mother either. Not only does she hate me but, she doesn’t agree with who I like.” 

“Who do you like?” I asked, 

She looked me in the eyes and said, “ **Girls** and boys.” 

_ Thank god! She’s not straight.  _

I blushed slightly and said, “Cool.” 

_ ‘Cool’, really Amity!?  _

“Do you hate yourself because of your sexuality?” I asked. 

She gave me a very surprised expression. I quickly apologized for being so blunt. 

“It’s fine, and no I don’t. My sexuality shouldn’t be the problem. After all”, she began as she tightened her grip on my hand, “girls are fun to like.” 

_ Is she flirting with me!?  _

“Yeah! They are.” I said flustered.

She raised an eyebrow, “You aren’t straight either?”

“No I’m not.” I answered.

“Surprising. You seem like a little miss perfect to me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Why?” she asked curiously, 

“Because if i were, I would have perfect parents.” 

We both were silent for a while until she asked, “Do you mind if I stay here for the night?” 

“You stay here- with me- being in the same house- sleeping-” my face went completely red, “Sure.” 

“If you don’t want me to it’s fine-” 

“No I don’t mind at all!” 

“Alright.” she replied, “So where should I sleep? The floor is fine if there isn't a bed.” 

“The beds in here are so old, who knows what in them.” I replied, 

“Floor is it!” she said enthusiastically, 

“Amity I really hope I’m not bothering you. I just really don’t wanna go home right now…” 

_ She called me by my first name! STAY CALM AMITY.  _

“I don’t mind at all. After all, it’s not so bad having someone around.”

She blushed and immediately looked away. 

_ Does she like me too? No way. She probably has someone better.  _

She laid down on the floor with a blanket she had brought. She was turned the other way and went silent for a bit. 

“Hey Amity. Can ghosts sleep?” she asked, 

“Not really, I mean I can but not for long. It’s hard to sleep when you can think.” 

“In that case, I’m sorry I summoned you.” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize.” I replied, 

“I was being selfish-” 

“Luz it’s fine. After all, I’m happy I met you.” 

She had flipped over and I met her gaze. 

“Thank you Amity, no one has said that to me before.” 

_ She's so cute. I wanna kiss her.  _

“N-no problem.” 

“Do you mind sleeping next to me?” 

_ WHAT!?  _

My face went completely red. “No not at all.” 

As I laid down next to her, she never took her beautiful brown eyes off of me. 

“I’m sorry,” she began, “someone being next to me would help me sleep better.” 

“I don’t mind at all. I- I’ve never been happier.” 

She began to blush and I did too.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o-o

(Amity POV) 

Nightmares are so common for me. They always were even when I was living. But this one was so horrifying. 

I was in the mansion. It was all clean, like it was when everyone was alive. My mother was doing my hair while my dad was giving the twins a lecture. 

Then everything went dark. I hear gunshots, screaming, crying, cursing. 

“What's happening!?” I screamed, “Mom!? Dad!? Emira!? Edric!? Where are you-” 

I was interrupted by someone calling my name. “Amity,” the voice began, “Amity? AMITY!?”

I woke up to Luz shaking my shoulders. I felt tears running down my face and I could barely breathe. 

“Amity! Are you ok!?” 

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Was it a nightmare?” she asked, 

“Yea, it was about when I died.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really.” 

“Maybe this will help then?” 

“What are you-” I was cut off by her kissing me. 

She immediately realized what she just did and let go. 

“I'm so sorry, I shouldn’t have.” 

“No it’s okay.” I said, “Could you do that again?” 

Then she kissed me again, and again. 

It was everything. 

Her hand was playing roughly with my hair while the other cupped my face. 

I had kissed some people while I lived but none were like kissing Luz. I desired to touch her, to be touched by her. 

I could kiss her until my lips turned blue. I could kiss her until the world ended. I could kiss her  **forever.**

When we had stopped she realized what time it was. 

“Oh crap, I have to go.” She said to me, 

“Oh ok.” 

“We can continue this tomorrow Amity.” she told me in a flirty manner, “I promise.” 

“I’ll look forward to it.” 

As she flew away on her staff my face went completely red. 

_ I feel whole again.  _

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 2000+ hits. 
> 
> :DD 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I am going to try and have the whole fanfic done and posted by New Years.

(Luz POV) 

I woke up this morning excited as hell. Although I still had to go to school, I was gonna ditch anyways. 

Before I left me and my mom got into an argument but that didn’t phase me. Being loved is the best and worst thing ever. However, with that happiness comes insecurity. 

I’ll try to make this one last. 

When I arrived at school. Boscha and her friends did bully me. Willow and Gus were nowhere in sight this time. 

It seemed mild at first until Boscha punched me. 

“Rot in hell you pathetic freak!” she yelled in my ear, 

I tried to be as calm and possible, not even showing fear in my face. But today was different. 

Maybe it was because I had a friend but I finally stood up for myself. Boscha was really surprised but this made her worse. 

Not only did she punch me three more times she also cut my hair. 

When I had finally escaped her grasp I ran to the bathroom to see all of the damage she had done. 

My left cheek was swollen and bruised and the hair on the back on my scalp was uneven.

_ Nothing my beanie can’t fix.  _

I stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang, waited till everyone went to their classes, and got on my staff and made my way to the mansion. 

When I got there, I walked in the front. As soon I took a step inside I was greeted by two ghosts with green hair. 

They said, “Hi Luz!” 

I screamed and fell to the ground. 

Then Amity came over and helped me up as she said, “Edric, Emira stop bothering her.” 

“Who are they?,” I asked. 

Amity sighed and said, “These are my older siblings, Edric and Emira. I summoned them yesterday after you left-” 

Then she looked at my face, “Luz what happened!?” she asked. 

“It’s nothing...I’m fine.” 

“Luz,” she began in a very stern tone, “Tell me what happened.” 

“It was just some bullies, nothing to worry about.” 

“It is something to worry about!” she said as she grabbed my face with her hands, “I don’t want you getting hurt. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Aw mittens, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend,” Emira said. 

“About time,” Edric added. 

Amity blushed and replied, “I- It’s none of your business.” 

I chuckled and Amity said, “What are you laughing about Noceda?” 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so cute when you're flustered.” 

“I am not!” 

I grabbed her chin and said, “Yes you are, darling.” 

Her face was completely red now. 

“Get a room you two!” Emira said. 

We both started to blush a lot. 

“Anyways Luz,” Edric began, “How did you find our mansion and why did you come here? 

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't posted in two days. 
> 
> If you don't like the spacing feel free to tell me. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy.

(Amity POV)

_ What is Luz gonna say? _

Luz was hesitant to say anything and so was I. It’s not like she looked at me asking for help. 

I was surprised to hear Luz answer with, “I came here to die.” 

Edric and Emira looked at eachother surprised. 

“Die from what?” Emira asked, 

“From one of you killing me.” Luz answered, 

“Amity is she serious?” Edric asked, 

“Edric!” I said, 

“No it’s fine,” Luz began, “It sounds really dumb. I was really desperate to die.” 

“Why?” Emira asked. 

It seemed like Luz didn’t want to answer that question. 

“Life is crappy.” Luz answered, “I don’t have the best parent and I’m treated well at school.” 

“We didn’t have good parents either.” Edric replied, 

“They were the worst.” Emira added, 

“How bad were they?” Luz asked curiously, 

“Beyond awful! They were extremely abusive towards me and Edric. But Amity was definitely treated the worst.” Emira answered, 

I put my head down and Luz looked worried. 

“Amity,” she said as she held my right hand, “We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t feel comfortable.” 

“It’s...fine.” I answered. “They were the worst to me. Mainly because of my hair color. I don’t know why but they really liked the color green. As you can see I was the only one without naturally green hair. My father did have brown hair but that didn’t seem to matter.” 

“Oh.” Luz replied, 

“But that's all in the past. They aren’t here so I’m a lot happier.” I said 

“Anyways,” Luz began, “I found out about this mansion from an article on my phone.” 

“Phones don’t have articles.” Emira said, 

“You’d be surprised.” Luz said as she grabbed her phone and showed it to Emira and Edric. 

They were completely in awe. They asked so many questions and seemed so fascinated. It made me really happy to see them like that. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Luz said as she turned to me, “How exactly did you guys die?” 

  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want you to die for me"

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Luz said as she turned to me, “How exactly did you guys die.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV)

They all began to look visibly upset. I quickly apologized for asking. 

“It's fine,” Emira began, “It’s just very scary to talk about.” 

“It all began when we met this family, they were called the Hightower family. We were childhood friends with the children in that family.” Edric said, “They were about two children and their names were Angelica and Ari Hightower.” 

“We are all really good friends but Amity and Ari had a special relationship.” Emira added, “Ari’s parents noticed and let them have more playdates and get togethers. Our parents didn’t like that so they would try everything in their power to not allow Amity to see Ari but Ari’s parents always insisted that they play together.” 

While Emira kept telling us the story Amity tightly gripped my right hand. I put my other hand on top of her hand. 

She looked at me, surprised by the gesture. Then smiled slightly which made my heart flutter. 

“When I turned thirteen,” Amity began, “We kissed.” 

Amity took a deep breath. “And somehow my parents found out about it. That was the last time I ever saw her.” 

Emira gave Amity a look, sort of asking for permission, and Amity slowly nodded in response. 

“The next month,” Emira began “Our parents killed the two children.” 

My eyes widened. 

“It left a permanent dent in all of us. Especially Amity. That's where all our hatred for our parents started.” Edric stated,  
“Three years later,” Amity began, “Ari’s parents, still overtaken by anger and grief, shot up our mansion, killing everyone.” she rested her head on my shoulder, “That was so terrifying.” 

“I’m so sorry.” I said. 

“After we all died.” Amity said, “We were all ghosts just being bound to the mansion. During the next ten years, our parents mentally abused each of us.” 

Tears started rolling down Amity’s face. I cupped her face in my hand and wiped her tears. Then she hugged me very tightly and I hugged her back. 

“After fifteen years of being bound to a house we go somewhere different.” Emira said, “But we don’t know exactly where we were. We weren’t together that's for sure.” 

“You would eventually go to heaven or hell if you weren’t summoned for at least a century.” Edric added, “But because we were summoned we will go back to that weird place in ten years. Then eventually go to heaven or hell.” 

“There are ways to sort of cheat the system.” Emira began, “For example, if you burn the house where the ghosts are, and they are there, they automatically go to hell. Which is really unfair.” 

“Or, if two ghosts out of three in a household are taken to heaven or hell by being ‘sacrificed’ willingly using a spell, the ghost that wasn’t sacrificed could go anywhere. They would also be able to go to heaven or hell whenever they wish.” Edric added, 

“Oh, I see.” I said. 

“There are only two ways a ghost can be summoned.” Emira said, “One, a picture of them or with them in it was cracked. Two, someone recites the ghost’s last words right before they died backwards.” 

It’s so hard to take all of this in. I didn’t even realize I stopped moving. 

Amity looked up at me, “Luz, you ok?” 

“I’m fine. It’s just hard for me to take all of this in.” 

“Anyways, Luz,” She began as she came up to me, “If we were to kill you right here, you could be with Amity forever.” 

“No!” Amity said as she stood between me and Emira. “Listen I know this may sound selfish but I don’t want you to die!” 

“Amity,” I began, “It would be better-” 

“Luz! You have a life to live. I know it’s not great but not everything gets better when you die. You still feel emotions, you still feel grief, you feel depressed. It’s not any better!” She grabbed my hand. “When you’re a ghost all you can do is think. When I was in that weird place, I couldn't do anything but think. I was grieving over Emira and Edric. Constantly reliving my death and my parents abuse. If we stay together for ten years and I end up having to go, I don’t want you chasing after me! I’d be lucky if even then we find a way to each other but if we don’t, I’ll be ok. I’ll be ok as long as I know you’re ok. I don’t know if this world will let you- let us be happy but I’ll try to make you happy regardless if I’m there or not. So Luz, I beg of you, please don’t die because of me. Please don’t die.” 

Before I knew it, tears started rolling down my face. “I’m sorry.” 

She hugged me very tightly, I kept apologizing. 

Edric and Emira were just watching. Emira looked guilty for her suggestion but I didn’t want to make her feel bad much longer. 

“Wait Amity!” Edric said, killing the mood. 

“What?” Amity asked, 

“Stand next to Luz.” Edric said, 

“Ok…?” 

When Amity stood next to me, I realized that she was quite short in comparison. 

Emira began to giggle, “Now we know Luz is perfect for you because she’s taller.” 

“Luz you're exactly her type.” Edric chuckled, 

Amity’s face was completely red. 

“She talked about you for hours when she summoned us.” Emira added, 

“No I didn’t.” Amity denied. 

“Aw,” I began as I hugged her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, “You get cuter and cuter everyday.” 

“I do not!”  
“Yes you do darling.” 

Darling seems to be her trigger word because her ears were even turning red. I very gently kissed the tip of her ear. 

“LUZ!” she shouted in surprise. 

“Anyways love, I need to go home. I’ll come back tomorrow.” I said. 

“O-ok.” Amity responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ghost logic :D


	12. Ghost notes #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v.1 
> 
> (If I makes changes the version will go up)

Hey. 

Thank you for over 4000 hits. I really appreciate it. 

Anyways, tomorrow I will be pretty busy and I don't think I will be able to upload a chapter. Soooo I decided to type up my notes on the ghosts (Amity, Edric, and Emira) abilities and stuff. 

So the ghosts have the ability to: 

\- pass through walls 

\- make things float 

\- control objects and people 

\- do magic (like witch magic) 

Ghosts cannot: 

\- pass through humans 

\- leave the place they are bound to (typically where they died or their house) (unless they are a spirit) 

\- re summon a family member or anyone that didn't die in the same area or house as them 

\- send themselves to heaven or hell by their own actions or command

(unless they are a spirit) 

\- float/ control objects to leave the house (example: if Amity were to throw a ball at the front door when it's open, the ball would bounce back due to someone who is bound to the mansion

throwing it

There are two ways ghosts can be summoned 

\- a picture of them is cracked (aka the glass on top of the photo is cracked) 

\- or someone recites their last words backwards 

How can they get sent to heaven or hell 

\- the 'process' (15 years bound to where you died, some time in a unknown place, then heaven or hell)

\- their house being burned down (sending them all to hell automatically) 

\- if two ghost get 'sacrificed' (they would go to heaven or hell, it depends) giving the ability to one ghost to be free (not bound) and that one ghost also has the ability to go to heaven or hell

whenever they wish. Whenever this happens I'll just call the ghost who is then unbound a **spirit**

I think thats everything. If I add something in the story (relating to this), I will add it here. If you have any specific questions feel free to ask. :D


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

(Amity POV) 

“Well,” Emira began, “she is really nice.” 

“Really?!” I responded surprised. 

“Yea.” Edic added. 

I didn’t expect them to be so supportive. It’s not their homophic or anything, they can juts be picky with these kind of things. 

But I’m glad they like her. 

“Amity?” Emira began, 

“Yes?” I said, 

“Did you expect us not to like her?” she asked. 

“No- I didn’t.” I answered. 

“You sure?” Edric asked. 

“Well- maybe a little….” I said, “You were our parents favorites so…” 

“Amity.” Emira said as she hugged me, “We aren’t like them! We are so proud of you and we have always been.” 

“We aren’t hompohic either.” Edric said flashing me a smile, “We are supportive of you, regardless of who you love. There can be exceptions but Luz seems really nice. Also, we are very proud of you.” 

I looked at each of their faces and I felt tears running down my face. 

“Aw mittens,” Edirc began as he joined our hug, “don’t cry.” 

“I- I’m not crying.” I said through tears, 

They can be super annoying but they are still my loving siblings. I have the best brother and sister in the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV)

When I got home, I immediately went to the living room and put ice on my face. 

This pain is unbearable, I thought. I was so busy with Amity I forgot about my face. 

Am I going too fast? I asked myself. 

We’ve only known each other for about a month and we’re already dating. 

Was I just dating her out of desperation? Do I actually love her? Have I been lying to her? 

NO! I truly love her, right? 

We kissed. I liked it. 

That should be all of the evidence I need but it’s not. I think we are moving too fast, way too fast! 

Wait, I don’t even know her age! 

“Maybe we should take it slow.” I muttered to myself, “Or end it. I don’t want to hurt her but, if I’m lying it will only be worse. What should I-” 

“Luz.” a familiar voice began from behind me.

I turned around to find my mother, looking at me with concern for once. 

“Cariño, are you ok?” 

Cariño… 

“Mama I’m ok.” I respond sarcastically, 

“Luz, we should talk.” 

“No.” I answer. 

She respected my wish and went to her room. 

I stayed downstairs and watched TV for hours, but all I could think about was Amity. 

I think I truly love her but I’m just scared of hurting her. 

I decide to go upstairs, and I hear crying from my mom's room. I rush to the door and try to open it but before I do I hear her cry, “Why can’t I just be a good mother!?”

I decide not to open the door and continue to listen to her vent. 

“I didn’t want this for Luz. I wanted her to be happy, be successful. I wanted her to move out and move on from me! I’m a horrible mother and I deserve hell for the way I am treating her.” 

She went quiet and cried and cried. I began to feel guilty for the way I treated her but I was also skeptical. She could be faking all of this, she could be lying, but I can’t really tell without looking at her face. 

I decide to walk in. She turns around and looks at me surprised. 

She was actually crying. 

“Mama I changed my mind, we should talk.” I said not daring to make eye contact. 

She simply nodded her head and I sat on the bed and she sat close to me. 

This is gonna be a long night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. :D

“I know everything.” my mother said while looking at my face. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

She put her hand on my shoulder. 

“Everything that's happening at school. The bullying, your arms, I’ve known for a while.” 

I gave her a shocked expression, “You knew!?” 

“Yes and-” 

I cut her off, “Then why didn’t you do anything!?” 

“Luz I- I tried but,” she took a deep inhale, “the school hasn’t listened to me. They want you to speak up about it in detail.” 

I tried to leave the room. 

“Luz wait! This conversation isn’t over.” 

I sat back down on the bed. 

“I- I'll admit I’m probably one of the worst moms alive. But I wanted to let you know that I’m trying to be better. I was already not the perfect mother, but it was your father that may have tainted my actions.”, She started to rub her hand against the back of her neck, “He was a wonderful husband but a terrible father, hence why we got divorced. We had planned everything but eight months in he started to change. Of course, this isn’t your fault and you shouldn’t feel at fault either. Your father was abusive. Not physically but emotionally. What I am trying to say is, I finally realized that my actions reflected him to some degree and I’m sorry.” 

She looked at my face with a surprised expression. I realized that my eyes were filled with water. Then I wiped them with the sleeve of my jacket. 

“You also won’t be going to that camp anymore. I don’t think you need it.” 

I don’t know why but those words are what broke me. I rushed up and hugged her very tightly. She hugged me back and we stayed there for a couple of minutes. 

“Thanks, mama. Te Quiero.” I said through slight tears. 

“Te Quiero cariño.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I went to school the next day, no one bothered me. Boscha, Willow, and Gus left me alone today. I did see Boscha’s friends but they barely noticed me. Although I could tell that we being somewhat not sad did bother them internally as they passed me by. It looked as if they were itching to do something. 

I am really happy I don’t have to deal with that anymore. Now I can maybe improve my grades. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two days, I was completely focused on catching up. Hell, I barely got any sleep. 

However, the third night of studying I realized I was forgetting to do something. 

I _HAVEN’T VISITED AMITY_. 

I dropped everything and flew to the Blight’s mansion as fast as I could. Hopefully, she won’t be too worried or mad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

Where is she!? IT'S BEEN ALMOST THREE DAYS! 

I stood waiting by the front door. She wouldn’t just abandon me like that, right? 

“Amity I don’t mean to be a downer but I don’t think she’s gonna show,” Edric said as he walked up to me.

“We don’t know she could just be busy or something.” Emira added, “Don’t be so blue Ed.” 

“I hope she comes, we are dating after all,” I said in a sad tone, 

“Dating!?” Edric and Emira shouted. 

“Well, I think we are. We did kiss you know.” 

“You what!!” they both shouted. 

“Yea… It was nice.” I said. “Are you disappointed in me?” 

“Disappointed?!” Emira began as she ran up to hug me, “Amity, that’s silly! We’re proud of you and happy for you. You finally got to kiss someone.” 

“We are proud. But, out of curiosity, who ‘started’ the kiss?” Edric asked with a smug grin on his face. 

“L- luz did,” I said now blushing heavily. 

“If you enjoyed it that much darling,” a familiar voice said as the front doors opened, “you can just ask for another one.”

  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

I turned around to find Luz, giving me a genuine smile. 

“Luz!” I shouted as I ran up and hugged her, “I’m so glad you’re ok. I was so worried.” 

“I’m sorry.” Luz said, “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just was getting caught up with my school work and I-” 

I cut her off but kissed her passionately. She seemed surprised at the gesture at first but then went with it. 

“Geez, get a room you two,” Edric said with a grin. 

Luz and I immediately started to blush and stopped kissing. 

“It’s not like that!” I replied. 

“Could it be?” Luz asked. 

My face went completely red and she realized what she had just said. 

“T- That was blunt. Sorry.” She began to rub her neck. 

“It’s fine.” I looked over to realize Emira and Edric were both chuckling. 

“What’s so funny?!” I asked angrily. 

“Mittens you should have seen your face!” Emira laughed. 

“S- Shut up,” I muttered. 

“So Amity,” Luz began, “I wanted to ask you something?” 

“Yes?” 

“How old are you?” 

What should I say?

“When I died?” I asked confused,

“Yes,” she answered. 

“About seventeen.” I’m pretty sure I was seventeen or maybe about to turn seventeen. 

“Good.” She responded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV) 

We talked for what felt like hours. I opened up to them about what happened at school. But Amity is relieved that I am not being bullied anymore. 

“Hey, Luz?” Emira said. 

“Yes?” I responded. 

“Do you want to see a picture of when amity was little?” She asked. 

“Emira!” Amity shouted. 

“I would love to,” I answered while grinning. 

Emira used her ability to make things float and made a picture float towards me. During the process of that, she knocked over something else that cracked but nobody thought anything of it. 

I took the picture in my hands. Amity looked so adorable. Although it was in black and white and very scratched up looking I could still tell it was Amity. 

“Aww Amity,” I began as I smiled at her, “you were so adorable.” 

“No, I wasn’t!” She corrected me. 

I put down the photo and checked the time. 

_ HOW IS IT ALREADY 3 AM!?  _

“I'm sorry guys!” I began as I grabbed my staff, “I have to go. I swear hours feel like minutes when I’m with Amity!” 

I realized what I said. 

“Crap, did I say that at loud?” 

Amity nodded her head, blushing. 

“Sorry, that was so cheesy. Anyway, I try to visit every other day at least. And Amity,” I said as I lightly kissed her forehead, “don’t worry about me, I’ll be ok.” 

She was completely stunned and I chuckled. 

“Bye Luz…” she muttered with an embarrassed expression. 

“Bye, darling!” I yelled as I began to fly. 

When I got home, I promised myself I would try and have everything done so I could visit tomorrow. 

_ It’s easier said than done. That's for sure. _


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew she could change.

When I got home, mama was sitting in the living room watching TV. I decided to join her. 

I’m surprised she hasn’t asked about where I have been going. Maybe she trusts me a lot. 

_Should I tell her about Amity? How would she take it?_

“Mama,” I began as she turned to me, “I want to tell you something.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

Although I am really happy that Luz wants to focus on her studies, I hope she doesn’t forget about me. Internally, I know she won’t but I can’t help but feel insecure. 

I’ve also been having the weird feeling in my gut (or what used to be my gut) that something bad is going to happen. It’s kept me up and alert. 

I felt a hand rub my shoulder. “Are you ok?” Emira asked. 

“I'm fine.” 

“Amity… I’m your sister you can tell me anything.” 

“Same goes for me.” Edric chimed in. 

“We may seem annoying to you but,” Emira began as she hugged me, “it’s only because we love you. Edric get in here!” 

Edric came and we all had a group hug. 

“Now Amity, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Emira asked calmly. 

“I just hope Luz doesn’t forget about me. I’m happy that she’s focused on her studies but I don’t want her to not visit often.” 

“Amity, I promise she won’t forget about you. You guys are in love. Being in love can be tough sometimes. Through all that love and happiness, there can be insecurity and heartbreak. I may not be as close to Luz as you are but I doubt she would ever abandon you.” Emira said with a very calm tone. 

She is good at making me feel better. 

“I’ve also had this bad feeling. Like something is coming or something bad is gonna happen.”

Emira gave a surprised expression when she told me that she had been feeling the same. Then Edric confessed he had been to. 

We decided to check everything around the mansion and see if there was an intruder. But we found nothing. 

The feeling still hasn’t left us so we decided to just be on guard. 

_What if something has happened to Luz?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV) 

Unfortunately, I ended up chickening out. All I told her is that I like a girl. For once, she was ok with it, which made me very happy. 

_Just wait until she finds out it’s a ghost._

Before I went to bed, I noticed that I got a text. It was from Willow 

____________________________________________________

_Willow: Luz. I know you might not get this. Knowing how I have acted you probably deleted this number. But if you get this message, please meet me at the marketplace near that shop that sells ‘humans’ items after school. Gus and I want to apologize to you in person._

_4:21 am_

____________________________________________________

I was shocked she wanted to apologize but I wasn’t believing it for a second. Anything could happen. Maybe Boscha stole Willow's phone and wanted her friends to hurt me. 

I was going to go but just on guard. 

When I arrived at school the next morning I was extremely tired. My teachers noticed and asked me why I was so tired. I answered them by saying I just studied a lot. 

Overall I had a good school day, no one bothered me, I turned in most of my work in time and teachers praised me a little for catching up. 

Now it was time to go to something that would surely ruin my day. I went to where Willow had said she would be.

When I arrived they weren’t there, so I decided to go up in the air and watch to see if they would arrive. 

Not to my surprise, Boscha was there. She seemed to be looking for me when Willow and Gus appeared behind her. 

Maybe she wasn’t lying after all. 

I flew down, trying my best not to make eye contact. I noticed that Boscha was doing the same, but with a guilty expression. 

Willow held Boscha’s hand and gave her a quick smile but it seemed that Boscha was terrified. 

“Luz,” Willow began as she looked at me, “I’m sorry that Gus and I treated you the way we did.” 

I gave her a bland expression. “Why did you treat me poorly. Were you tired of **me**?” I blurted. 

“That’s not it at all!” Willow assured, “We just- I don’t even know what happened. I promise it wasn’t your fault. Boscha did manipulate me but we sorted that out and I forgave her. She also has something to say. Are you ready, Boscha?” 

Boscha took a step forward toward me. She looked extremely nervous and started to rub the back of her neck. “Luz, there isn’t any excuse for the way I treated you. I’m sorry. I promise to make sure my friends and I will leave you alone. The only reason I picked on you was that I was jealous of you. Even though people see the way you cast spells as weird I find it interesting. I was jealous of all the attention you got because of it, even if the attention was mostly negative.” 

I was so shocked by her apology, but I noticed that Gus hasn’t spoken. I looked in his direction but I guess Willow’s apology made up for both of them. 

“I appreciate you guys apologizing to me, especially you Boscha.” Willows and Gus’ faces lit up as I said that, “I would love to be friends again, I just need time. Maybe I can even have a stable relationship with Boscha.” 

Her third eye looked at me. 

“Anyways,” I began and I got on my staff, “I have to go. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow.” 

“Bye Luz!” Gus said smiling at me. 

_Maybe they felt bad after all. Who knew?_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reached my hand up to the invisible sky, then it fell, reassuring my end.

As I made my way to Amity’s house I couldn’t stop thinking about Willow’s and Boscha’s apology. 

To be honest, I wasn’t believing it for a second. If Willow felt sorry, she would have broken up with Boscha. ‘Boscha did manipulate me but we sorted that out and I forgave her’, that's bull. You don’t just forgive someone for trying to manipulate you. People can change but Boscha is an exception to that. 

‘I was jealous of all the attention you got because of it, even if the attention was mostly negative’, that’s so weird to me. Boscha must have some sort of personal issue to be jealous of me getting negative attention. I was bullied practically by everyone, and she’s jealous of that!? 

I should have said something, but I am kinda desperate. Although I am doing ok without them. Having friends makes school easier unless they are fake. I don’t want to become a manipulator but maybe I should play their game for a little while. Only to see if they were sorry. 

I believe Gus and Willow, sorta, but no Boscha. I predict Boscha might do something without Willo knowing, then when I try to tell Willow, Willow won’t believe me or better yet she might gas-light me. 

I’m prepared for any little scheme they have. Maybe tomorrow I should walk up to them with confidence. Act as if their apology and friendship saved my life. To them, that would mean I’m vulnerable. 

When I arrived at the mansion, I walked in the front door. Amity ran up and hugged me. Although she seemed fine, I could somehow tell something is wrong. 

“Amity, is there something bothering you?” I asked as I rubbed her shoulder. 

“Luz, don’t worry I’m fine.” She said. 

I gave her a look of empathy and said, “Amity, you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you.” 

“Ok. I’ve just had a really bad feeling lately like something’s wrong or something bad is going to happen.” 

“Us too.” Emira referred to herself and Edric. 

“Is there anything out of the ordinary here?” I asked, 

“We checked the whole mansion multiple times, nothing wrong-” It seemed like Amity had a revelation. “Emira, what did you knock over the other day that cracked?” 

“I don’t know…” Emira replied in a scared tone. 

The air changed in the room. I could feel fear, terror, and hate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV)

_ Where is it!? _

My body was screaming, if I were alive I would be sweating a lot. I could feel the fear rise in me. 

My face froze as I saw it, the shattered picture of my mother and father. 

My mind went mad. I was scrambling to make sense of things. There was only one thing I was concerned about. 

_ LUZ!!  _

I went down as fast as I could. I pushed Luz towards the front door. 

“What the hell Amity!?” she shouted at me. 

I began to freak out, “Luz you need to get out of here.” I could barely breathe. 

Luz grabbed my arms, “Amity what’s wrong. What’s going on.”

Tears began to run down my face. 

“Amity! Are you ok!? Amity answered me! Ami-” suddenly her arms loosened up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV)

My mind went blank. I felt a pain in my stomach and looked down to find a cut in my belly. 

_ A blade cut me.  _

My eyes went to Amity’s face. She used her powers to make me float out of the mansion. 

All I could hear was screaming, but it was muffled. I heard Amity scream, “HELP HER PLEASE!” 

I couldn’t see her face but I knew she was crying. 

Once I processed what had happened I attempted to call an ambulance but I didn’t have the energy. I looked back in the front door to see Amity staring at me desperately screaming and crying and Edric and Emira holding back the older woman with light green hair. They were also crying. 

I tried to crawl back to the entrance but my body froze. I laid there, bleeding out. 

_ Amity, I love you _ . I mouthed. She saw and reached her hand out.  _ I love you more _ . She mouthed through tears. 

I turned over on my back, staring at the sky. 

_ Is this the last thing I’ll see? Will I be bound here with Amity?  _

My eyes went blurry and I felt my breath slow down. 

_ This is it. It’s all over. Mom, I’m sorry.  _

Suddenly, a pink creature looked over at me. It was crying and screaming. Then I blacked out, losing my grip on life. 

“Goodbye, everyone,” I said with the last of my strength. I reached my hand up to the invisible sky, then it fell, reassuring my end. 

  
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

_ Where am I!? Why is everything black!? _

I heard a voice calling my name. I thought I was dead. 

Suddenly, my eyes opened. I was breathing very heavily. I looked around to find myself in a hospital room. 

I heard the beeping of a machine, proving I was still alive. 

I was stunned. I tried to talk but nothing came out. All I could think was, _AMITY!?_

Three people entered the room, Willow, Guz, and Boscha. 

“She’s awake!” Willow said happily. 

They all ran up to me and hugged me individually. I was so stunned that I didn’t resist or return their embraces. If anything, I just wanted them to leave. 

I looked out of the window and said, “Can you guys leave?” 

I didn’t dare to check if they were still there or not. 

“Well, I just want you to know that Boscha was the one that found you and brought you to the hospital,” Willow said. 

Wait, if she found me that means. That bitch. 

“You followed me didn’t you Boscha?” I asked in an angry tone. 

“Yes, I did.” She admitted. She said it with pride more than guilt. My blood started to boil. 

“Why?” I balled my hand into a fist, resisting myself from slapping her. 

“I was planning to blackmail you but-” 

“YOU WERE WHAT!?” Willow shouted at her. 

I was going to shout too but was too shocked at Willow lashing out at Boscha. Gus was shocked too. 

“Willow, I’m sorry.” Boscha pleaded, 

“I’ve had enough of these little games. Get out.” Willow said sternly. 

“How dare you get angry! This was your plan after all!” Boscha shouted. 

_ It can’t be…  _

“What- no-” Willow began, 

“Get out! All of you!” I shouted. I glared at Boscha and Willow until they had done what I had asked. However, Gus wasn’t leaving. 

“Did you not hear me?” I said angrily to Gus. 

“Do you want me to tell you what happened?” he asked as if he didn’t hear what I had just said. 

I just went silent but I guess he took that as approval. 

“Willow and Boscha were supposed to go on a date but Boscha didn’t show up.” He began with guilt on his face, “We had no idea where she was, we kept trying to call her but no answer. Willow was getting fed up with her antics. If I’m being real here, I think Willow is playing her. I think that she truly loves Boscha but she’s getting tired of her games.” 

He seemed to be genuine but I can’t trust him so easily. 

“Listen,” he began as he handed me a note, “I’ll talk to you later.” 

He said that in such a cold tone but I didn’t believe he meant it. 

When he left the room I decided to read the note. 

_ ___________________________________  _

_ Dear Luz,  _

_ Listen, I am going to take recordings and send them to you. If you choose not to trust me, that’s on you. I don’t know if I can honestly trust Willow anymore, ever since she and Boscha started dating she’s been acting weird. I can’t stand Boscha and I want her away from one of my best friends. I’ll report things to you by texting. Even if you don’t respond I still will. I just need to get Boscha away from Willow’s easily taintable mind. And also, I’m very sorry. I played into Boscha’s sick games. Consider this as an apology and a proposal to possibly help Willow.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Gus  _

__

_ ___________________________________  _

I wanted to help Gus. I don’t trust him quite yet but I will respond to his ‘reports’. 

I honestly believe that he is concerned for Willow. They have been friends for a while and to hear him confirm that she has been acting weird is so reassuring. 

I texted Gus and told him that I will work with him. He immediately responded and thanked me. 

Then my mom walked into the room. 

“Mama?” I cried. We hugged very tightly. 

“Cariño, I’m so glad you’re ok.” She said as she cupped my cheek in her hand. 

I felt tears running down my face and she gave me a tissue. 

“Now,” she began as she sat down in a chair, “Can you tell me what happened?” 

I sighed, “Promise you won’t think I’m crazy.” 

She put her hand on top of mine, “Promise.” 

Then I told her everything. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I beg whoever is up there, please save my lover. 

After I told her everything she seemed stunned. 

_That was expected._

“Wait, so you’re dating a ghost-” 

“Yep,” I said cheerfully, 

“Luz, cariño, let me finish-. You’re dating a ghost named Amity, who has been dead for at least a century.” She grabbed my shoulders with a concerned face, “And you didn’t think to tell me sooner!?” 

“Mom I’m sorry, I was scared of what you might do or what you might think.” 

“I understand. Listen, I don’t mind if you keep seeing her.” 

I was so surprised that she was ok with it. She didn’t even seem to consider if it was a mental illness or something. 

“But, I want to meet her.” 

I froze and flashbacks of what happened began to consume my mind. I felt tears began to flood my eyes, blurring my vision. 

“I can’t,” I said quietly. 

“Luz, please tell me what happened,” Mama said as she gave me a tight hug. 

“Ok,” I began as I let go of the embrace, “I was going to visit Amity. Everything seemed normal at first. However, Amity and her two siblings, Edric and Emira, kept complaining of feeling like something was wrong or something bad was going to happen. Then Amity rushed to a room in the house and found a broken picture-” 

“What does that mean?” my mom asked understandably confused. 

“If the glass on a picture is broken and there’s a dead person in the picture, they get summoned as a ghost. Anyway, I think Emira accidentally broke a picture and that summoned Amity’s parents. They... weren’t the greatest people. I think that” I said as I put a hand over my stomach, “Amity’s mom was the one who slashed me.” 

My mother's fist suddenly tightened. 

“I remember Amity used her ghost powers to make me float out of the house, preventing her mom from doing more harm. Then I just remember laying out there, the last thing I saw was a Boscha trying to help me.” 

“Didn’t Boscha bully you?” my mom asked. 

“Yea she did. She followed me to try and blackmail me.” I said angrily. “Then I woke up here.” 

My mother tightly held one of my hands for comfort. I don’t think she knew what to say. 

“Mom,” I began as I felt tears running down my face, “I’m so worried about Amity. I don’t think her parents can physically hurt her considering she's a ghost but they can emotionally damage her. I don’t want her to get hurt- and I-”

My mom hugged me and said, “It’s ok cariño. You can cry and vent if you need to.” 

I sobbed into her shoulder for hours on end. 

_Please, Amity, please be ok._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

_Luz, please be ok._

“Amity, don’t worry about that girl. I did you a favor by getting rid of her. Just like that other one.” My mother snarled at me. 

I tried my best to ignore her, but my body language showed otherwise. 

Although our father is better than our mother, he isn’t a great parent either. He’s not as abusive as Odalia but he doesn’t stop her. Somehow he enjoys just watching us suffer, but maybe he wouldn’t be able to cope with the guilt if he hurt us himself. Either way, he’s horrible. 

Edric and Emira were aloof from them. I was disappointed that they wouldn’t stand up for me but we all know there’s no point, nothing can change our parents, not even years of solitude. Or, we are all thinking about Luz. 

Luz, my lover, almost killed by my horrible mother. She didn’t die in that area in front of the house where I placed her, so that pink girl must have taken her to the hospital. If she died at the hospital, I won’t see her for at least ten years. 

I can’t bear the thought of that. 

_I beg whoever is up there, please save my lover._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV) 

I don’t know how long I had been in the hospital, days were passing by like hours. I kept falling asleep at random times so that didn’t help me tell time. 

Gus would send me reports but they were all pretty much the same. “Willow and Boscha broke up”, “false alarm”, poor Willow. I wonder what it is about Boscha that makes Willow so helpless. 

I suddenly had a revelation. _Blackmail._

What could Boscha be blackmailing Willow with? Willow hasn’t done anything horrible, not that I know of. Maybe Gus knows something, they have been friends longer after all. 

_____________________________________ 

_Luz: Yo Gus._

_Gus: Yes Luz?_

_Luz: Do you really think Willow would put up with Boscha’s schemes at antics for this long?_

_Gus: Honestly no._

_Luz: In that case, do you think Boshca is blackmailing Willow into all of this bullshit?_

_Gus: …_ _I’ll look into it. I do have a possible idea already._

_Luz: Take care of her._

_Gus: I will._

_____________________________________ 

When I went back to school, Willow, Gus, and Boscha surprisingly talked to me. I tried to tolerate it as much as possible. It’s as if I was one word from saying, “Fuck off Boscha, leave my friend alone!”. Not only would Boscha be shocked, but I know I might slightly hurt Willow by saying friend instead of a best friend, proving that I am still angry. 

After school, I decided to go back to the mansion. I told my mom I was but she strictly opposed it. I waited till it was late to sneak out. I hate lying to my mom after she’s gotten better but I have to see or communicate with Amity somehow. 

_I got it!_

I’ll leave a note under the door. They usually hang out near it and the parents might go to sleep. 

I wrote a short note, just in case the parents got a hold of it, and quietly slid it under the door. 

It read, “Amity, this is Boscha, the one that helped Luz. I’m sorry to keep this short but this is just in case your parents find it. Luz seems to be in stable condition at the moment. She told me at one point when she was awake to tell me to tell you she loves you and she loves you and she hopes you are ok. Don’t worry, I won’t burn the house down or anything. I’m not a danger to you. I know you guys might have to communicate through me while Luz recovers. Also, I know this is somewhat safe because you guys can’t make weapons pass through the boundaries. Tell Edric and Emira that she hopes they are doing ok and that she said hi. Goodbye, darling.” 

I know not proving I’m alright might scare Amity but hopefully, she will see the hints that I was the one who wrote it. 

_Amity, please get this..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

Although our parents suck, there one thing I can appreciate about them, they sleep. 

I guess because they know we can’t leave they are letting their guard down. 

“Hey, Amity.” Emira said, handing me a piece of paper, “Read this.” 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“It’s a note from one of Luz’s friends,” she said, winking at me. 

I read it and immediately knew why she winked. 

_Luz, you smart, obvious dork._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird text layout.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be waiting for you...

It was really hard to contain my relief that Luz was okay in front of my parents. I felt like crying happy tears. 

It had been weeks before I decided to write a letter in hopes she would receive it. It read, “Luz, I know that’s you. I’m so glad you’re ok. I love you. One more thing, please don’t die on me.” 

I slid the note under the door, hoping it reached outside. I’m not sure because of the border but Luz can go through it so I hope she reads it.

_One day, I’ll see you again._

_Promise._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV)

I have been focused on trying to catch up since I was in the hospital for a while. Everyone seems to be leaving me alone. Hopefully, no one else knows what happens, the last thing I need right now are rumors. 

Although I am really sad about Amity and not be able to see her, maybe it’s for the best. She’s a ghost and I’m a witch, I don’t even know how this would work. Whenever I think about ending things with her, I remember her smile, then those thoughts leave my head so fast. 

I want to do whatever may make her happy, even if I’m not there. 

After a long night of thinking, I decided to go back and see if she wrote a response. 

When I got there, I noticed a note outside the door. I read it and it made me feel really happy. So happy, that I was compelled to knock on the door, but I know that would do more harm than good. 

Then suddenly I heard a noise behind the door. I ducked behind some bushes. Then the door was opened by someone. 

_Is that Amity?_

I wanted to run up to her and kiss her so bad, but I controlled myself and knew I shouldn’t. She opened the door and seemed to be looking for me. As soon as I made sure her parents weren’t near her, I showed myself from the bushes. 

“Luz?” she said as she noticed me with tears in her eyes. 

“Amity!” I said as I began to run up to her, “I’m so happy to see you-” before I made it to her I was stopped by an invisible force. I looked at Amity to see she was the one stopping me. 

“Amity?” I asked with a scared tone, “What are you doing?” 

She began to cry then she pressed her palm against the border, sending a sort of sound wave across it. “Luz, I love you, so much. However,” she looked up at me with her now glowing golden eyes, “I don’t think this is gonna work.” 

I began to cry, “What-” 

“I love you, more than anything.” she interrupted, “But I don’t like seeing you hurt. My parents, they tried to kill you. It’s not your fault that they are here but regardless, they are here. To them, you’re dead. I need them to keep thinking that because if they don’t, they will do everything and anything in their power to kill you. They may know things that my siblings and I don’t. We have no idea what they are capable of. And I… I can’t bear the thought of something fatal happening to you. So please, be happy with someone else. Someone who can live through life with you, someone who can be around, someone better than me. You shouldn’t be in love with an idiot who can’t even protect anyone from their parents-” 

“Amity!” I cut her off, “Do you even hear yourself right now!? You’re aren’t just an idiot, you’re my idiot. It’s not your fault your parents are horrible people. Don’t blame yourself for their actions. Also, what do you mean to be happy with someone else!? There’s no one in this world like you! Amity,” I said as I walked up to her, realizing her magic was weakened by her emotions, “I love you. Nothing, no one, no scars can change that. If one day we decide to split up and see other people, or other ghosts.” I said with a chuckle, “Then we will figure out then, but I don’t want you to leave me just because of your parents. I can’t understand all of the hell that they put you through but I don’t want you to go through that again.” 

I lightly took her chin in my hand and kissed her. “I care about you, more than you will ever know. Dear, I love you.” 

She began to cry into my shoulder as I pulled her in for a hug.

“Are you ok now?” I asked, 

She looked up at me and said, “Yes.” before kissing me passionately. 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, but it didn’t matter to me. 

_I love her._

After a while, I decided to sit against a wall. Amity was leaning against me. 

A little while later, Edric and Emira walked into the room. They were very surprised to see me. 

When Amity fell asleep, Emira began to talk to me. 

“Luz,” Emira began with a sad tone, “Edric and I don’t want our sister to suffer any longer.” 

I didn’t know where she was going with this. 

“There is one way we could end all of our sufferings and get rid of our parents once and for all.” 

“I'm listening,” I said in a serious tone. 

Then she suggested something that I wouldn’t dare think of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amity POV) 

I felt my body being shaken. 

“Hey, Amity…” Luz said, “It’s time to wake up…” Her tone was somewhat sad. 

When my eyes cleared, they were tears running down her face. 

“Luz, what's wrong?” I asked. 

She grabbed my hand and let me to the door and opened it and said, “You’re free.” 

I was confused. “Luz, what do you mean. I’m bound to this house.” 

My body froze as Luz pulled my hand through what would have been the border. I walked through it. 

I began to feel extremely happy and I smiled but Luz, she just looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. 

Then I began to think, how is this possible? 

The only way a ghost could be free and not bound is if two ghosts sacrificed themselves- 

_Oh no._

I now began to understand that Luz was sad.

My mind began to spiral. 

“Edric and Emira sacrificed themselves, didn’t they?” I asked Luz, in a scarily calm tone. 

She nodded. 

Tears began to roll down my face. A wave of emotions came over me, happiness, sadness, anger, and grief. 

“LUZ!” I shouted as I grabbed her shirt, “WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP THEM!?” 

“Amity,-” tears began to flow from her eyes, “I tried.” 

I began to cry too. “They didn’t have to do this- Why did they- Why?” 

Luz hugged me very gently. “Amity. They love you so much. When Emira told me that she and Edric wanted to do this I was completely opposed to it.” She ran her finger through my hair, “But somehow they- did it anyway. But I promise you they are in heaven where they belong. They told their final wishes.” I looked up at her confused, “Number one, for me to take care of you and number two, to burn down this house, which would send your parents to hell.” 

I can’t believe they would do this. 

“Luz,” I began, “I need a moment to process all of this. After that, we can burn it down.” 

“Amity, are you sure?” she asked. 

“Yes, I am. After all,” I said, “it was one of their last wishes.” 

_Edric, Emira, I may hate you for this but I am also grateful. Thank you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Luz POV) 

I rushed home to get some paper to draw fire glyphs then rushed back to the mansion to meet Amity outside. 

_Are we gonna do this?_

I can’t believe Edric and Emira sacrificed themselves. I wasn’t close to them but it’s still hard for me to process. I can’t believe siblings like that exist. They were great siblings to Amity, even if they did annoy her and embarrass her sometimes. She’ll miss them for sure.

When I arrived, Amity was standing in front of the house with a bland expression on her face. It seemed like she was trying to hide all emotion, even though her slightly puffy eyes said otherwise. 

“Amity.” I said I had placed a hand on her shoulder, “Are you sure about this.” 

She simply replied with a nod. 

I flew around the mansion, placing glyphs everywhere. Then I pressed one, which started a fire. 

I came back to find Amity just standing there with no emotion in her eyes. However, when the house started to burn more, she began to let tears come from her eyes. 

It was so sad to me, that after all her parents have done to hurt her, she still could cry over losing them. 

_What a kind heart you have, Amity._

“Are you going to be ok?” I asked, unsure of what to say. 

“I’ll be fine. After all, Edric and Emira found their heaven, and now,” she said as she held my hand and gave me a smile, “I’ve found mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THATS ALL FOLKS. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this fanfic. 
> 
> Happy new year! 
> 
> Welcome to 2020 season two -_-


	21. Aftermath

Months after all of this happened, Luz returned to school, with her girlfriend of course. It’s not like Amity became a student but whenever no one was around, she would be there to see Luz and help her get through bas days. At one point, Boscha did somehow see Amity one day but, no one believed her. Willow eventually realized that she didn’t need Boscha anymore and they officially broke up. That was a huge relief too Luz and Gus, and Willow's mental health got visibly better after that. Everything became ok again, and it was all thanks to Amity. Eventually, Luz introduced Amity to Camilla. Luz’s mom was honored to meet her and adored Amity. Amity was also introduced to Gus and Willow. They were a little bit nervous at first but after some time they began to trust Amity. 

Amity and Luz passed through life together, although Luz did eventually die, they never left each other. In all of that time, they stayed together, happily. 


End file.
